


Written in the Stars

by lysztomania



Series: Through the Centuries [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Outer Space, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysztomania/pseuds/lysztomania
Summary: Siyeon, a time traveler who just wants to go home, jumps farther than she has ever done, somewhen where flying cars, robots, aliens and huge spaceships in the sky are the norm.In what will be merely an adventure for her (will it?), Siyeon will get involved into a conspiracy against a dictatorial regime and in the meanwhile she will also find her soulmate: a young mechanic, suspicion in her eyes and rage in her heart, who leads a rebellion in her free time.Will she let herself be carried away by love and forget about the ten year deadline wrapped around her wrist?
Relationships: Lee Siyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Series: Through the Centuries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021557
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Written in the Stars

As soon as Siyeon opens her eyes she’s welcomed by everything people in the 1970s thought the new millennium was going to be: cars, buses and motorbikes flying ten, fifteen, twenty feet off the ground, robots in the streets doing all sorts of errands, skyscrapers scraping the sky **for real** , huge spaceships flying around like airplanes and… aliens?

But Siyeon is not fazed by those, not in the slightest.

Not when there’s such a scenery above her.

It’s night but the lights coming from the spacecrafts act like a substitute of the sun, illuminating the streets below without the need of lamp posts.

And yet she can still see the stars, she can count them, she can touch them, or so she thinks when her arm automatically reaches up for the sky, trying to selfishly steal a little bit of that magic.

But it’s okay if she doesn’t succeed, as long as she can lift her head up and see all of the lights adorning the universe she’ll settle for that.

And even though the situation, the technologies, this **whole historical period** and everything in it are all new for her and she doesn’t know a thing about it and that should make her panic, she can’t really bring herself to land her eyes back down on the ground: what’s up above is too enticing to waste even a second looking anywhere else.

For a moment Siyeon forgets about her curse.

For a moment the sky is all that matters.

For a moment it’s just the stars and her.

“Are you okay there?”

Suddenly a deep voice coming from behind her halts her nightdream.

Siyeon reluctantly takes her eyes off the sky and even though in the nether world there are still levitating vehicles and species she’s sure she has never seen before, not even in movies, the world up there is much more appealing, to her eyes and to her soul, so she looks up again.

She can’t help it.

“Ah? Me? Yeah, it’s just… wow” the other girl, wrench in her hand, goes back to fixing one of those flying cars, now wheels on the ground, outside her garage, but Siyeon can’t help but look for answers “For how long have these” she points to the vehicles in the sky and the one in front of her “been around?”

“Surely since before we were both born” the girl doesn’t look too pleased to have that conversation, her tone says it clearly, but Siyeon is too curious and too desperate for information.

She **needs** that to survive in a brand new unknown world.

She’s about to ask the young girl in which year exactly they’re living at that moment (question that has always made her earn confused glares), but the digital calendar on the wall saves her from the embarassment she’s still not quite used to.

_3210_.

_Fucking hell._

_I’ve never jumped this far._

_Shit, I feel like throwing up._

Siyeon staggers forward, barely able to stand up on her own two feet.

The other girl is about to help her sit down against the wall outside the garage but, sparing another look in her direction, she quickly retracts her hand and gets right back to work.

Siyeon remembers about the clock, the one she always brings with her everytime she jumps, or better it magically appears on her wrist after each leap.

It’s the same old clock her father gifted her for her tenth birthday, with a dark blue leather strap and a huge quadrant with the day, month and year on it.

He gave it to her because she was absolutely in love with it and he said he couldn’t resist her pouty face (a stray tear travels down her right cheek, quiet as the dark tunnel she finds herself in during each jump).

The thing is it never worked.

Not until she was taken away from her parents’ loving arms during her tenth birthday.

Since then a little 10 appears in the place of the year everytime she jumps and it goes down of one digit each 1st of October.

Until she disappears.

It’s a countdown.

It helps her keep track of how many years she still has at her disposal in the era she’s living in.

Siyeon, for the first time since she set foot in 3210, actually takes her time to scan the lower world, and in particular she focuses on the mechanic sitting in front of her, showing Siyeon her back.

The girl looks rather young, around her age or slightly younger.

And yet she’s wearing a red and black jumpsuit, evidently big on her, so much that she must have cuffed the endings five times at least.

It’s full of grease and other colorful liquids ( _probably what they use here as fuel_ ).

Siyeon thinks she must have been working for hours.

A soft smile automatically shows up on her face and she doesn’t even notice all the anxiety and doubts about how far, in time and probably space too, from home she is wash themselves away just at the sight of the girl in front of her.

“Didn’t they tell you it’s rude to stare in the magnificent place you come from?”

Siyeon is significantly confused (and also a bit embarassed to have been caught).

“Uh? What do you mean?”

“You’re not from around here, are you?”

“Not exactly... yeah”

_Definitely not._

“So where are you from princess? Your clothes seem fancy, you must be from either galaxy Crystal or galaxy Dew, maybe even from the capital. So what is someone... like you doing here?”

_Galaxy???_

_Where the hell am I?_

_And how do I fake being from here?_

_Shit shit shit._

_I’m fucked._

Siyeon is too focused on panicking about her where and whenabouts to notice the clear venom falling from the mechanic’s lips.

“I-I’ll tell you when you’re older, maybe” the other girl sends her a death glare, the type to freeze you to your bones, but all it does is captivate Siyeon even more.

“I’m not a curious person, that won’t work with me”

“The glint in your eyes says otherwise”

“You must need glasses. I’m not going to beg for an information I don’t give a damn about” a few seconds of silence pass until the little girl opens her mouth again, staring at Siyeon like she’s waiting for an answer “So?”

Siyeon bursts into laughter at her obvious curiosity and the denial of it.

“Still not telling you” the mechanic rolls her eyes and turns her back on Siyeon, resuming her work.

“Alright then, keep your secrets”

A bell rings in Siyeon’s head hearing that.

She digs deeper and deeper into her mind, until she remembers the quote comes from a movie, that means she must have watched it with her parents when she was still in her original timeline, because the only other era she lived in that had televisions was the 2070s and she’s pretty sure she has never watched it then.

“Do you know the lord of the rings?” excitement is clear in her face, but it doesn’t find a match in the other girl’s one.

“The what? What is that? One of those movies for you conceited, snob, stuck-up people?”

_Okay, so I must be in a...galaxy? City? I don’t know, just somewhere in the suburbs._

_And here rich people must not be really popular._

_(Also they have no idea of what lord of the rings is. Noted)_

_If I wanna go somewhere I must pretend I’m not one of them._

_Well, technically, I wouldn’t be lying._

“I’m not from... there”

“Your clothes say otherwise”

_Shit._

_Out of all clothes I could have materialized in, it had to give me the most hated class’ ones._

_The universe really does hate me._

“Okay, maybe I am. I’m… running away”

Siyeon looks at the sky again, pretending to look out for… _spaceships or whatever they call it her_ _e,_ but Yubin doesn’t buy it.

“Why would you run away from there to come here of all places?” Siyeon curses under her breath.

_Stop giving me a hard time damn it._

_I ran away._

_What more do you need to know?_

“Not everything is peaches and cream there” she pretends to know what she's talking about.

“Oh because here it is. Tsk” the girl clicks her tongue, clearly annoyed “Look around. You should have stayed there. You’re not welcomed here”

_Damn, I’m not going anywhere if I keep this up._

_I have to get her on my side if I want to sleep with a roof over my head tonight._

“Look…” Siyeon is suddenly reminded they haven’t introduced themselves, so she waits for the other girl to reveal her name.

“What? I’m not telling you my name”

“Fine, whatever. I just… you’re not the only one who hates them, you know? I’m not blind, nor an asshole. I can see the system is fucked up and I couldn’t sit back and turn a blind eye. That’s why I ran away”

“So you just… rebelled? Against **them**? How are you still alive? And how did you even manage to esca-”

A manly voice suddenly interrupts their conversation.

Siyeon breathes a sigh of relief.

_Saved by the bell._

“Yubin, dinner’s ready. You can finish that tomorrow, dear” Siyeon grins widely, satisfied.

_In the end, I still got your name_

_Yubin._

_It’s pretty._

“Yes dad, I’m coming”

Yubin tries to hide the blush tinting her cheeks a colorful pink by pretending to fix something in the car, but it’s too late, Siyeon has already seen it.

The latter instead doesn’t hide the smile at the girl’s embarassment.

She gets up from her spot against the wall and pretends to clean the dust off her pants.

“It was nice meeting you, **Yubin”** she grins proudly, triggering an heavy eye roll on the other girl “See you around, I guess... maybe”

She starts walking away, no destination on her mind, but Yubin’s voice halts her movements.

“Wait” a smirk appears on Siyeon’s face “You can stay here... just for tonight”

_The old * pretend to walk away with nowhere to go * technique works every single time._

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you”

“You’ve already done that” Siyeon giggles “Just let me fix you”

The girl is rather confused and a bit scared when Yubin comes close to her with a box cutter in her hands.

“W-wait, what do you want to do with that exactly?”

Yubin doesn’t answer, she just slightly rips Siyeon’s clothes, so they don’t look brand new.

“I’m not the only one who hates your peope here. So I have to make your little story believable”

“I-I really did ran away”

“Mh, if you say so”

Siyeon senses Yubin still doesn’t trust her, but at least she won’t freeze to death tonight.

The girls go inside and Yubin introduces Siyeon to her father.

“Uhm, dad, this is...” the time traveler hears Yubin's hesitation, so she immediately jumps in to back her up.

“Siyeon, nice to meet you sir” she politely bows.

"Hello, I'm Taeho, nice to meet you"

“She comes from Galaxy X8”

“Oh… the mines” the man’s face is filled with worry and pity.

_Whatever that is, it must be way worse than here._

“Yeah, she got bought by a snobby from Crystal, but she managed to get off here while those dumbasses were refueling”

“Wow, we must be your lucky strike then. Join us for dinner. And you’re free to stay for as long as you want”

“Thank you sir, you’re too kind”

“It’s nothing really”

Yubin gets closer and whispers in her ear.

“You’re leaving tomorrow” Siyeon just nods, more like shrugs her off, and then proceeds to ask for an explanation.

“Why didn’t you tell him the truth?”

“Because no one would believe that little story of yours. No one manages to escape from the capital. You’re either ordered to leave, for an undercover mission, or you die”

“Wait. Y-you think I’m undercover? For… **them**?” Siyeon tries to fill the last word with all the venom she has in her body, in order to be believed... in vain.

“Of course you are”

“Then why are you letting me in?”

“Because I have nothing to hide”

“I’m not undercover. I’ll show you”

“You won’t need to. As I've already said, you’re leaving tomorrow”

After dinner the girls go upstairs, inside Yubin’s room.

As soon as Siyeon steps foot inside she feels like she has just entered the other girl’s heart, mind and soul.

There are posters all over the walls: cars, motorbikes, anime characters and skylines on them.

They look old and a bit ruined, almost as if she had found them in an abandoned house and then hung them up on her own wall.

Siyeon looks around the room: writing desk on her left, blueprints of different cars and spaceships on it, and bed on her right.

Right in front of her there’s a bookcase and Siyeon immediately rushes to inspect it, to get an idea of Yubin’s taste.

Her hand swiftly caresses the books’ spines, almost as if she was petting them, being as gentle as ever.

There are a few ones which she knows and has read: the Divine Comedy, Hamlet, the Little Prince.

And some others that she had never heard of.

“Wow, these are really old”

“I can’t afford to buy them, you know?” more venom spills from Yubin’s mouth.

_Damn it._

_I feel like I’m walking on a land mine whenever I speak._

_Everything I say sounds like something that would come out of the mouth of someone rich._

_And irritating._

_And that I_ _myself_ _would gladly punch._

“I... meant the period in which they were written”

“Oh... yeah. Whenever I wander throgh the city I usually find some of those in what we call the filthy snobbies’ dump. Whatever you think is too obsolete and must be thrown away gets here. We’re your personal shithouse basically”

“Why would you throw them away? In your tim… in our times these must cost a fortune”

“Not anymore. Collectors are dying like krullers. Too much money to buy too much alcohol”

_Kruwhat?_

_For fuck's sake, what the hell is this place?_

_I am not gonna survive here._

_They’re gonna bust me at record speed._

_Change topic._

_Quick._

“Oh, you also have mangas”

“You know what mangas are?” Yubin’s eyes sparkle, she looks excited.

_Like a kid._

_Cute._

_She must not be older than fourteen._

“Yeah…?” _what am I supposed to say now?_ “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well, it’s not like you study these things at the finest academies”

_Divert divert divert._

“Wow, you didn’t insult me in any way. What happened you?”

“My bad. Let me rephrase that: it’s not like you little shits study these things at your little shitty academies”

“Now I recognize you” they both giggle.

Yubin scratches the back of her head.

“I’ll give you some comfortable clothes to go to sleep”

“You know I’m… more than slightly taller than you, right?”

“I’m kicking you out of here if you don’t keep that sewer shut” Siyeon bursts out in laughter, but Yubin’s clothes hit her right on her face, stopping her teasing “The bathroom is the first door on the left”

Siyeon changes into Yubin’s clothes, which are way bigger than she imagined, and then goes back to the bedroom, where she finds the other girl sitting cross legged on a futon with an oversized bleached rock band t-shirt and some sleepshorts on.

_Cute._

“You can take the bed. I’ll sleep on the ground”

“What? No. Absolutely not. You’ve already been too kind to offer me a place to stay for tonight. I can't”

“Since it’s only for tonight, I’ll manage. You better put yourself under the covers before I change my mind”

_She may act indisposed, but she’s kinder than she lets on._

Siyeon smiles at the thought.

Then she does as she’s told, tucking herself in, mentally congratulating herself for achieving her daily goal: sleeping inside.

In the past she had found herself forced to spend the night outside, in the freezing streets of Moscow and London, multiple times actually and she’d rather not experience that ever again.

“Goodnight”

“Yeah, whatever”

** One day after the landing **

Siyeon wakes up, taking her sweet time: she stirs her body, rubs her eyes and yawns loudly.

_Morning routine complete, almost._

_I’m hungry._

Only then she notices Yubin’s absence.

She timidly goes downstairs and makes her way to the room she remembers being the kitchen.

“Oh hey there, goodmorning. Take a seat. I didn’t know what you liked so I tried to cook a little bit of everything”

In front of her there’s a whole buffet: pancakes, two types of cereals, milk and eggs.

It’s not a lot actually, but Siyeon is grateful either way.

From what Yubin had said the day before, the time traveler assumes they must be a little low on money.

She hopes her sparkling eyes and her voracity are enough to show the man before her just how much she appreciates the gesture.

And the food.

“Where’s Yubin?” she asks with a mouthful of pancakes.

“Binnie? She’s already out there working on that car. She’s rather relentless” he smiles fondly.

“I’ve noticed”

As soon as Siyeon’s done with her breakfast, she joins Yubin outside.

“Hey **Binnie** ”

The other girl blushes all the way to the tips of her ears and Siyeon tries to resist, she really does, but she can’t help the loud laughter that comes out of her mouth.

“Shut up” she throws a wrench in Siyeon’s direction, but she promptly dodges it, only to bring it back and hand it over to the young mechanic “Oh look, you’d be a good dog”

“I guess I deserved it”

“What are you doing still here?”

“I wanted to look”

“What? You’ve never seen one of these where you come from?” the sarcasm drips from Yubin’s lips like the finest of liquors (only she’s still underage to drink that).

“No, it’s just… I’ve never seen someone working on them”

“Of course you haven’t, tsk” Yubin clicks her tongue “You only drive these, you don’t get your hands dirty, do you? Come to think of it, I don’t even think you drive. You must have a personal driver or something, right?”

Siyeon chooses to ignore her comment.

“You’re really good at this”

“It’s nothing much really”

“It’s admirable that you’re working at such a young age. You must be really passionate about it” Yubin laughs, loudly, and it’s the first time Siyeon gets to hear it, but it sounds dry and soulless.

“The illusion of having a choice you rich filthy people have. I **have** to learn how to do this, because I **have** to help my father with his workshop. Unless I want to starve to death”

_Day… How much would it be? Scratch that._

_Year 81? maybe? Of Siyeon screwing things up._

_Yay._

Siyeon sits there, by Yubin’s side, and watches her work, silently, not uttering a single word.

She’s too afraid of saying something wrong, something that would bring her and the other girl further apart.

Unexpctedly Yubin is the one who breaks the silence, cutting through the thick fog of tension that seemed to linger between them.

“What’s your name?”

“Uh? Siyeon?” she sounds slightly confused at the question.

She tries to retrace the evening before, but she’s pretty sure they have introduced themselves at one point.

“No, I mean your full name”

“Oh...”

Siyeon hugs her knees tight, a sad smile automatically shows up on her face.

_If only I knew._

_If only I could remember._

_That would be amazing._

The time traveler feels even more distant from her original timeline than she actually is.

Day by day a piece of her original self abandons her and she can’t do anything to stop it.

The memories are slowly but surely peeling away from Siyeon’s soul and she knows that the moment when she’ll end up being an empty body, devoid of any feelings and goals, will come sooner or later.

And from what it looks like it’s more likely to come sooner than later.

“I’d rather not say it. Wanna forget”

“Okay...” Yubin understands, she probably hears the melancholy in her voice.

Siyeon abruptly gets up and steals a pen from the desk inside the garage.

She writes on her wrist the only memories of her real self she has left, trying to ink them permanently underneath the skin.

**Siyeon, October 1st 1995**

She can't afford to forget that.

Or she'll lose herself.

** One week after the landing **

Despite Yubin’s order, Siyeon managed to keep a roof on her head for six days more than she expected.

“You’re staying here until you get a job. Once you do, you leave”

The two of them are going downstairs, headed for the kitchen to have breakfast.

“If you teach her something about cars and bikes, she can come help us out at the workshop”

Yubin curses under her breath at her father, causing both him and Siyeon to let out loud giggles.

“I appreciate the offer, but Yubin is right sir. I don’t want to take advantage of your kindness. And then it’s quite clear that your daughter can’t stand me”

“You’re not taking advantage of anything. It’s the least we could do. And then if you work with us, it’ll be like paying rent” the man turns around to wash the dishes they used the night before “And believe me, if she really couldn’t stand you, she would’ve kicked you out a long time ago. She probably has a crush on you or something”

“ **DAD!!!** ” both Siyeon and Yubin’s father burst out laughing.

_She’s so cute when she blushes._

The time traveler gets closer to the younger girl and whispers in her ear.

“So you have a crush on me, uh?”

“Never in a million years”

Yubin’s father waves at them and goes to work, but not after tossing a look to her daughter, message clear in his pupils.

The girl just rolls her eyes and shrugs him off.

The two of them, now alone, sit in silence and take their time enjoying their meal.

Once they're done they go outside, where something that looks more like a wreckage than a flying motorbike, is ready to be the test case for Siyeon’s training.

“Okay, I’ll teach you some things about mechanics, but you listen well or I'll kick you”

“Out?”

“No no, I’m going to kick you for real”

“Got it. I’ll pay attention”

Yubin teaches her the basis (to Siyeon it seems more like she’s taking an advanced class already).

The younger girl explains how the type of fuel they use works, how it’s created and where to get the ingredients.

“So... you get it from a specific plant that grows in every galaxy, then you add water, salt, sand and debris?” Siyeon repeats, to make sure she has understood.

“Meteor debris. But this is just one of them, the cheapest one, therefore the most affordable, because anyone can obtain the ingredients and recreate it at home. Of course that means it doesn’t keep your car or bike alive for too long”

“How long does it last?”

“Let’s say you can go 32 hours at most with that one”

“Damn, it’s really short”

“If you want something more long-lasting of course you have to buy it from the rich people’s filthy asses” Siyeon notices that Yubin doesn’t include her in that statement, as if she now believes the taller girl doesn’t belong there. And it makes her grin. Maybe, Siyeon thinks, she’s starting to grow on the other girl “That one has components that we poor people can’t possibly get because they’re all produced exclusively in galaxy Dew and Crystal, of course. So we can’t recreate it on our own. That means we have to buy the final product from... them. But you should know this already” Yubin looks at her with suspicion in her eyes.

“Of course, I just… didn’t know the whole process. And that it was so simple” Siyeon chuckles nervously, so she applies her best technique, what she calls the _save your ass_ ploy “So… uhm, what about petrol?”

“Petrol? What? You’re like… a few centuries behind” Yubin just laughs at her, but Siyeon face palms.

_Shit._

_I’m a dumbass._

_I have to be more careful._

After a few hours a beeping sound interrupts them.

The mechanic runs to the backpack she keeps in the garage and pulls out a pager.

From the look on her face, lips pursed and brows furrowed, it seems urgent.

“I gotta go. Don’t touch anything” Yubin sends her a death glare.

“Where are you going?”

“None of your business”

“Can I go with you?”

“Absolutely not”

_Did you hear absolutely yes?_

_Because that’s what I heard._

Siyeon, in her several time travels, didn’t only weep and fall apart, she has also learned a few things, like tailing without being seen for example, a skill she’s mastered during her stay in Russia.

The girl follows Yubin through the city to an abandoned bar, a bit far from her house.

The latter circles the main entrance and takes the back door.

Before going in she looks around, making sure no one followed her and that no one saw her type the passcode.

Clearly she didn’t look thoroughly.

_I’m not the only one with a lot to learn, uh?_

Siyeon presses the same digits that Yubin pressed just a few seconds earlier and goes in.

“That was way too easy. If they’re hiding something, they need to hide it better”

Siyeon needs to walk through a long hallway to find out what Yubin and her friends are hiding.

And when she does, she goes speechless.

One of the first things she notices are the incredible amount of long cables on the ground, which almost cover the entire surface, painting the floor black.

The girl follows their path until she finds out what they’re attached to: four huge (way taller than her) machines, that she assumes must function to provide electricity.

In the room prevails a fizzling sound caused by all the equipment they’re using.

The light coming from the... _thing?_ (Siyeon has no idea how to describe it) one of the girls is working on tints the walls a blueish color.

There are five people, including Yubin, who’s just walking around the room and occasionally helping the others with their projects.

Each of them is working on a different thing: two guys are testing out what looks like an ordinary white and red jumpsuit.

But, as it turns out, it's not ordinary at all.

From what Siyeon can see, it’s fireproof, bulletproof and _weapon that shoots laser beams that I have never seen in my life_ proof.

Or so it seems, until the boy wearing it clutches at his rib, clearly in pain _._

“Mikki, you still need to work on that. And try not kill Klaus in the meantime if you manage. It’s our only pilot” Yubin’s voice can be heard loud and clear despite the noise that reigns in the room.

The latter, screwdriver in one hand and tape in the other, is working with one of the girls on a spaceship that takes up one quarter of the room.

“Kei, how’s it coming?” the mechanic turns around and addresses the girl working alone at one of the desks.

That’s where the blue light comes from: a sort of miniature portal on top of the girl’s desk that seems to be connected to the big arch situated in the middle of the room, but that one looks like it’s not turned on.

“I need Mikki’s help with the portal”

“Okay, what about the other thing?”

The girl Siyeon assumes is called Kei is wearing gloves that are one or two sizes bigger and fumbles with another of those jumpsuits.

She taps on a sort of mini-tablet she has on her wrist and the clothes disappear from Siyeon’s sight.

“YES!!! I'VE MADE IT” Kei starts jumping around, stoked and over the moon ( _do they even still use that saying?_ ) about her success. But after barely ten seconds the jumpsuit becomes visible again. The girl’s mood clearly gets sour, her pout freefalling all the way down to the ground “Or not...”

“Don’t worry, you’re almost there. You can do it” Yubin reassures her, sending an encouraging smile and thumbs up her way.

The girl immediately gets back to work with a determined look on her face.

_The little mechanic sure has her charms._

Siyeon has trouble considering whether to hide and observe them or barge in, just to prove herself to Yubin.

She opts for the second one.

_I need to see the look on her face._

She leans on one of the walls at the entrance and waits for them to spot her.

When they do they don’t really have the reaction she expected.

In two seconds, what she assumes is a gun gets pointed right at her forehead.

And she doesn’t panic only because the boy who’s holding it is way shorter than her and has a baby face.

But only after seeing his furious gaze, she realizes how stupid her idea was.

_Wrong decision._

_Yep, as always._

“Who the hell are you?” with his newborn voice he yells at her.

“Stop stop stop Mikki. Put that down. That’s my dumbass flatmate” the little boy lowers the weapon, but still gives her a distrustful side-eye “Goddamn it Siyeon, I told you not to follow me. How did you even get in?”

“You need to work on your _covering your tracks_ skills, you know?”

“BOSS!!!” the whole group, composed by two girls and two guys (plus Yubin, who Siyeon assumes must be the leader) reprimands the latter.

_Looks like the little lone wolf has her pack after all._

“I’m sorry guys. She’s… so damn nosy. I’ll get rid of her”

“No please, let me stay. You said I need to learn how to use these things, so why not let me see?”

The others glance uncertainly at Yubin who just grabs Siyeon by her arm and brings her out.

“Since you’re so good at following other people’s tracks, and prying into their business, I suppose you can also retrace your own tracks and go back home. Because that’s what you’re going to do”

“Oh, c’mon. I won’t say a word. I won’t bother you. I’ll just observe. I promise”

“No”

“Please”

Yubin closes the door in her face, leaving Siyeon to plan the next way to piss her off.

_I won’t let you win that easily._

Of course she tries to retype the password , but it doesn’t work anymore.

Siyeon assumes they must have already changed it after her intrusion.

The girl goes around the bar, back to the main entrance.

She tries to pick the lock and she succeeds, but there must be something really heavy blocking the door, because no matter how much strength she puts on her shoves, she can’t get in.

She needs to think of another way.

The time traveler walks around the building twice to inspect it, on the third time she comes up with her plan.

She spots a fire-escape on the side of the property and she takes it.

Once she’s on the roof her predictions are confirmed.

_They forgot to close this door…_

_I was hoping it was closed actually._

_They really need to be more careful if they’re trying to hide whatever they’re doing here._

She goes down a flight of stairs and she’s on the second floor of the bar: there’s a counter, empty dusty bottles on the shelves, and a few tables and chairs turned upside down on the ground.

_They must not use this space._

From the balcony there Siyeon waves at Yubin, grinning proudly from ear to ear.

"Guys, you seriously need to improve the security here" she smirks at Yubin's annoyed expression, smoke coming out of her ears "Also, those things look so cool. Are you building them all on your own? Do you do this as a hobby?"

Yubin goes upstairs and grabs her by the arm for the second time in ten minutes, taking her outside again.

She bids goodbye to her friends and Siyeon waves at them too.

“Why are we leaving already? It seemed important”

“You.are.sofuckingirritating. **Ugh** ”

Yubin starts walking back home alone, but Siyeon joins her two seconds later.

“Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have. I tend to go overboard when I want to show off” she blushes at her own confession “And also, I didn’t want to be alone”

“You know, you’re looking like a spy from the Capital right now”

“I’m just curious, that’s all” Yubin doesn’t look at her, clearly angry “Also, if I was a spy, I wouldn’t have come out of hiding. I could’ve just stood there, note all the information I needed and leave without you even noticing”

“Mh, you seem to know a lot about spies”

“I just wanted to see how you spend your days, nothing more, seriously”

“Whatever. I don’t care. Just… don’t follow me again. Or else”

“Okay, I won’t. But whatever you’re trying to hide… well, you should do a better job”

“Shut up” she sees the blush starting to appear on Yubin’s face, even if the girl tries to hide it by avoiding her eyes.

“I’m saying this for your own sake, seriously” the mechanic clicks her tongue, not believing her “What are you even doing? And why are you trying to hide it?”

“As I’ve said before, this is none of your business”

** Four months after the landing **

It takes her two months and a half, but Siyeon eventually manages to convince Yubin to introduce her to her friends.

It takes her another month to talk her into letting the two inventors and scientists of the group, Mikki and Kei, take her under their wing.

And it turns out to be a good decision, because in just three weeks Siyeon makes more progress in that field than she did in months of learning mechanics.

Yubin observes her from the side, sitting on the spaceship’s stairs.

Even though Siyeon has proven to be a prodigy (it’s thanks to her that they managed to successfully finish the prototype for the teleportation portal), there’s still something off about her.

Yubin knows that the other girl is hiding something and if she really is a spy sent by the Capital, then they’re done for, not only that, they’re dead.

Because she knows Siyeon is not stupid; Yubin might not have told her, but she’s smart enough to have figured things out on her own, she surely knows what they’re really up to.

But as she sees her beside Kei, towering over her, smiling brightly while listening attentively to the other girl, Yubin can’t help the doubts clouding her mind.

Her little pause for reflection is interrupted by her fellow mechanic, Kris.

She’s eighteen, four years older than Yubin, and she’s almost the oldest (Kei is a month older, while her brother Mikki and their pilot, Klaus, are both fifteen, like Siyeon).

That makes Yubin the youngest among them.

“What’s up boss? You look troubled”

Yubin sighs loudly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

She kind of wishes she weren’t so relentless about her work; if she were, she would have gone back inside her house a little earlier that damn night.

That way she would have never met Siyeon and all the problems that came with her.

“Siyeon” her name accidentally falls from Yubin’s mouth, escaping her maze of thoughts.

The grouping of letters she lets out is barely above a whisper, but the other girl catches it anyway.

“What about her?”

Siyeon could be both a blessing or a curse for them, Yubin knows it and she absolutely wants to find out which one she is.

She **needs to.**

As soon as possible.

Because the lives of the whole group, of her friends, could be at stake and she’s responsible for them.

But also, there’s this kind of game going on between the two of them, a web of lies, that pulls her in, even if she tries not to.

She wants to find out who’s the spider and who’s the prey.

Yubin quivers in anticipation.

“I don’t understand”

“Yeah, me neither. What are you talking about? What’s there to understand?” Kris looks at the younger girl with confusion splattered all over her face.

“She might be undercover, sent by the Capital”

Kris pulls a disbelieving face and then looks back to the girl in question.

“Who? Her?” they both fix their eyes on Siyeon, who’s currently jumping up and down with Kei, grinning from ear to ear “Siyeon… a spy… Have you seen her?”

“Yes, I know. I’m confused. She’s confusing. There are too many things that don’t add up. From her story about running away to the things she does and says” Yubin exhales “That’s why I didn’t want to let her in. Even if you guys kept insisting”

“Makes sense. But if she really was a spy, don’t you think we would already be dead by now?”

“I don’t know, maybe she’s gathering information to strike later? I have no idea”

“Well, either way, it’s too late now to dwell on it”

“I’m sorry. I should’ve been more careful” Yubin sighs, feeling guilty, for something she’s not even sure she has done. She knows she got that from her father.

“It’s okay. First of all, nothing has happened yet, so be positive. And then, you might be the boss, but that doesn’t mean we’re not responsible for our actions. After all, **we** begged you to introduce her to us”

Yubin sighs.

“I just wanted to… play her own game, trick her, pretend I trusted her so I could catch her red-handed. But she’s just so… Siyeon. With her annoying curiosity, her irritating enthusiasm and her obnoxious everpresent blinding smile. **Ugh** ”

Kris bursts out laughing hearing Yubin’s flow of consciousness.

Unfortunately for the latter, the older girl can read between the lines and beneath the venom she spat alongside her words.

“Looks like someone's got a crush”

“ **WHAT???** Absolutely not. Not even in a million years”

“We’ll see then. Also why don’t you tell her about what we really do? Or well, what we're planning to do”

“It might seem like it, but she’s not stupid. She already knows”

“Of course she knows, but do it anyway. To gauge her reaction”

Yubin considers Kris’ plan and then decides to execute it that same night, right before going to bed.

The two of them managed to build a bunk bed with the wastage found wandering through the city, so now Siyeon sleeps in the top bunk and Yubin in the bottom one.

The other girl had already said goodnight, when the mechanic calls her name.

“Siyeon”

“Yes?”

“I need to tell you the truth”

  
  
The older girl’s head peeks out from the top bunk, curiosity and confusion swimming in her deep brown eyes.

She joins Yubin on her bed, sitting with her back against the wall, waiting for the mechanic to speak her truth.

Yubin takes a deep breath and then she lets out everything (not so deep down hoping the other girl will open up too, revealing her own secrets).

“We are the rebellion. Or at least that’s what we aim to be. You surely know there have been a few revolts in the past, but they weren’t well organized and thought thoroughly, so quelling the several uprisings was like childsplay for the government. People were silenced, people were **murdered**. Last time more than half of the rebels lost their lives, after that everyone just gave up. My dad too. It happened ten years ago. The battle that ended it all, shattering hopes and dreams, the infamous _annihilation of_ _the Laniakea supercluster._ Where my mother lost her life. I was barely five”

“I’m... really sorry” Siyeon gets closer to her, holding her hand tightly in hers and Yubin doesn’t object.

“They were both part of the rebellion and my dad… he never really forgave himself for assembling the team, for being their captain. He still thinks it’s his fault my mom died” Siyeon sees Yubin’s eyes fill to the brink with what she assumes are years of unshed tears, so she holds her hand tighter, while the other girl wipes her eyes and refuses to cry “But it’s not, of course it’s not his fault. If it wasn’t for this stupid classist system they would have never felt the need to fight for their lives. I just can’t pretend things are alright. They’re clearly not. People are starving. They die because those fucking moneystealer pigs think they can do whatever they want with us: exploit us, decide if we can have dinner or not with just a stupid sign on a stupid paper. I can’t turn a blind eye on all of this. I refuse to.

My dad, he has no idea of what I’m up to. He would be against it of course. But I have to do this. I’m fed up of lowering my head, gritting my teeth and praying that he gets to keep his workshop license so we don’t end up starving.

I know it’s not a lot right now, that we’re just five kids with an average age of 15 years, but we’ll build our own rebel alliance from scratch and once we’re ready, we’ll strike and finally make things right”

Siyeon just nods absent-mindedly, deep in thought, trying to gather up the right words to say.

“I… I kind of knew what you were up to. I mean, you have to be stupid not to connect the dots”

“I knew you knew”

“You knew?”

“Of course.”

“So you hold me in high esteem, it seems” Siyeon tries to lighten up the mood, giving Yubin the chance to tease her.

“Not at all, our intentions have always been clear as day” the younger girl looks her up and down, judging her, a smirk tilting the right corner of her lips upwards.

_Success._

“Of course. Well, I'm in. As I’ve said the first day we met, I know what’s going on and I refuse to sit back and do anything. I’ll gladly help you out”

Yubin looks deep into Siyeon’s eyes, into her soul, hoping to find that spark of wicked that would give her away, but all she sees is sincerity and kindness.

But there’s something inside her that tells her not to trust the taller girl.

It’s probably just her pride.

“I still think you’re hiding something, but to be honest I don’t care if you're a spy or not. You won’t stop me” Siyeon sighs, almost defeated, four months of efforts to prove she’s not a spy let out in that single exhale.

“Are you still going on about this undercover thing? Don’t you think I would’ve already contacted the Capital to tell them about you if I really was a snitch for them?”

“Maybe you’re keeping your eyes on us, noting what we do and the weapons we create, so that you can notify them when the time comes”

“What do I have to do to convince you I’m really on your side?”

“There’s nothing you can do”

“Then I’ll keep proving myself until you believe me and you fully put your trust in me”

Yubin gets under the covers, turning her back on Siyeon.

“You’d be wasting your time. But yes, keep doing that. We’ll make good use of your skills”

“So you admit I have skills” Siyeon’s smirk is evident from her tone, therefore Yubin sees it even with her eyes closed.

“Goodnight. And just so you know, if you betray me, you’re dead”

“Yeah yeah”

After two seconds, Yubin feels Siyeon's arms wrap around her waist and her body warmth engulfing her.

The time traveler feels the other girl twitch and she lets out a giggle.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” her voice an octave higher than usual

“Cuddling”

“And who told you could do that?”

“You, in your head. I can read minds. Thanks to a special gadget the Capital gave me. To uncover all your evil plans”

Yubin so badly wants to kick her out of her bed, but she’s already tucked in, she would make a lot of noise, because she’s clumsy and all, she’d trip, she’d need to turn on the lights.

Too much trouble.

But maybe, above all, it’s Siyeon’s warmth that gets to her more than she’d like to admit.

“Ugh, fine, you can stay. Just quit it with your bullshit and sleep”

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the first chapter of this story.  
> Ta-dan, the first soulmate is Yubin (we need more Singbin in our lives).  
> Her and Siyeon's path will have three keypoints (three chapters basically) in which I hope I'll be able to show their dynamic and their relationship's development.  
> And this goes for the other soulmates as well.  
> Hope you'll like the story.  
> If you want to find me on twitter I'm @lysztomania_  
> (Also, there's a sort of easter egg, you'll see it if you look up "Laniakea supercluster")  
> Have a good day, evening or night everyone :)


End file.
